


Images and Thoughts from the Void

by ThroughtheMirrorDarkly



Series: Marked and Branded [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Writer's process, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly/pseuds/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly
Summary: A collection of fanart that ties in with the "Marked and Branded" Series, as well as bonus tidbits about my writings process. Basically a way to use my photoshop for good and to interact with all the wonderful readers of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Age. This is for amusement purposes only.
> 
> I have gotten such a wonderful response to this series, and just wanted to have a place where I could kind of interact with you all a little more. I decided to post this so I could address a couple of things and also give you all some insight on how I built up this story. Also, if you guess have any questions feel free to comment, and I’ll answer the best I can without revealing any spoilers. Also I wanted to show you guys some awesome fan art while revealing little teasers for the next stories. Sadly I did not get to show because I tried posting this story a week ago, only to find that Photobucket had new regulations. I found a new site, and so my art is now for your eyes to see. Onto the show.

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/3Cbv4M)  
"Love Exist" by Amy Lee is such a breathtaking and heartbreaking song. It really makes me think of Solas/Echo, and a bit of Ashlinn/Alistair, too.

* * *

1.) I listen to a great deal of music while writing. Especially when I need to get into the mindset of a character. Each chapter will have two or three songs that represent what is going on in the chapter or how a main character feels. I do encourage you all to go listen on you tube and spotify to these songs, because I feel they’ll give you further insight into the story. Also they are pretty awesome songs, and if you love any and all music, you’ll probably love them. Also feel free to point in me the directions for songs that you feel embody the tone of the series, and I'll go check them out.  
2.) If I had to chose a song to summon up Echo during the story of “Marked”, like her theme song it would be: “Razor’s Edge” by Digital Daggers. Other songs that were important while writing this are: “Unaffected” by Hoobastank, “Radioactive” by Penatonix featuring Lindsey Stirling, “Burning Bright” by Shinedown.  
3.) Ashlinn Cousland’s theme song for “Branded” would be: “Journey (Ready to Fly)” by Natasha Blume. Other songs that are important while writing it are: “Into the Nothing” by Breaking Benjamin, “Part That's Holding On” by Red, “Two Worlds” by Distrubed.

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/9835G2)  
An alternative poster for "These Thoughts of You". I used a Scarlet Witch picture from the Ultima comics (disclaimer I don't own Marvel anything) and a picture of Alistair from the comics, to make this little banner. I hope that you like.

* * *

4.) In the original edit of “Marked”, Edric did not die upon the mountain. Instead, he survived and later would become a major villain and thorn in the Inquisition's side. Upon further thought, I decided to kill him because if he survived to close the Breach, he would be the Herald of Andraste. So instead he died, and by making him Bianca’s husband’s half brother, the carta becomes a more serious threat than just a passing one.  
5.) In the game after sealing the Breach, Lisette is talking to a templar named Mattrin. Originally, Marco was going to be Mattrin, and he was going to be lofty templar who did not care for mages. That idea was quickly scraped for the mostly teasing, occasionally serious and pro-mage Templar Marco. I wanted a templar that really supported mages' rights, which I feel we really hadn’t had in a main storyline. Only in a side arc in DA2 with the templar who had a mage daughter. Cullen in Inquisition knows that templars has wronged mages, and while he can be romanced by a mage, we never really hear him say the Circles are a bad idea. It's implied, but never explicitly stated. Not from what I recall, so I wanted a Templar who'd be willing to fight for mages, and making his sister Catherine, a mage, it's a very personal endeavor for him.  
5.) Originally, all the possible Inquisitors were going to be a huge part of the story, but I felt that was too many OCs. So I settled for two main OCs and four minor ones. Mahanon, Catherine, Marco are the three we've seen so far, and Edric isn't counted in that so you'll have to wait and see who the fourth is.

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/CYK645)

A teaser for the troubles that will befall these two.

* * *

6.) Originally Ashlinn's story was going to be two separate fic from "Marked and Branded" until I realized that there were plot holes in both storylines. I had to sit back and really consider the stories and how to fix this. It was then I realized that Ashlinn's story could fill the plotholes in Echo's, and vice versa while giving me even more history and characters to play with and bring into the story while also strengthening the plot and foundation of Inquisition. I have thought this out very carefully, and plotted it out so the main storyline of Inquisition will not get lost, and none of it's characters will either. So have no fear, this isn't going to become the Echo and Ashlinn show thought they are the two main characters. The other characters are important and are very much part of the story, too.  
7.) In movies, a character wearing gloves usually means they have something to hide. In the beginning of Marked, Echo is wearing gloves to not only hide the mark, but also all these secrets she carries about herself.

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/z3qh91)

* * *


	2. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Age. This is for amusement purposes only.
> 
> I have gotten such a wonderful response to this series, and just wanted to have a place where I could kind of interact with you all a little more. I decided to post this so I could address a couple of things and also give you all some insight on how I built up this story. Also, if you guess have any questions feel free to comment, and I’ll answer the best I can without revealing any spoilers. Also I wanted to show you guys some awesome fan art while revealing little teasers for the next stories. Sadly I did not get to show because I tried posting this story a week ago, only to find that Photobucket had new regulations. I found a new site, and so my art is now for your eyes to see. Onto the show.
> 
> Thank you Songofpsalms297, ameliaunderthemountain, Brie88, chain0425 and 2 guests for leaving me kudos!  
> Thank you Brie88 for the review, and for the idea of Rose Red and Snow White. It may work it’s way into the story, since I love playing with fairytales and stuff, but it isn’t a guarantee. :D

* * *

1.) While I love seeing how the choices that you make through the series affect things, I feel that we really didn't get to see the full force of the choice. The aftermath and how it colored the future, and was instead lost in the background. This will not be so with this series, and we'll get to see how all choices from Ashlinn, Hawke, and Echo have changed the world of Thedas. 

2.) *Spoiler for Branded* As you all know, Ashlinn Cousland will be reborn. This will not be a simple "Oh, she's back, yay". There will be consequences and suspicion to her return that strain a great many relationships and put the Inquisition in hard places from the Chantry, and many more. 

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/7t461E)

My original song list and fan cast for Marked. This is up for revision, and when I redo it, I will post it in ThroughtheAshesWeClimb. If you know a song that you feel represents the feel of "Marked" or it's characters, let me know. Each story will get it's own soundtrack, btw. 

* * *

3.) There will be a cameo in Branded from another DAI companian other than Solas. This character will play a supporting role, and help Ashlinn through a tough spot. 

4.) Echo is kind of breaking down, and it won't be glossed over. Her struggle to bear the burden of the Herald of Andraste has a profound and lingering affect on her. It's another reason that I loved bring Ashlinn Cousland back is because they both are kind of crumbling in the wake of all that's happened, alone they struggle, but together they become stronger. And will continue to do so as they add members into their Inner Circle. 

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/RyD4p1)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/w7Ekm7)

Chapter banners that may have not made into the stories. I can't remember, but if not, here they be. 

* * *

5.) There will be explicit smut, torture, and graphic violence. I don't like glossing it over. Real life is messy and in order for me to feel that a fanfiction is good, it has to be like that. It has to make th reader feel the characters struggle, their passions, their pains, and I really try to do that and hope that all you have really gotten lost in the world I'm creating. At least, at the end of the chapter lol. 

6.) One thing that I desperately miss was the cameos that Dragon Age 2 gave us, in Inquisition. Granted we got Hawke and Warden Stroud or Alistair to follow along for a mission or two, they were the only notable cameos. King Alistair we never got to take to except one cut scene, and a letter. Zevran a letter. But nothing of Wynne, Nathaniel, Oghren, and many more that were kind of lost to the wind. For me, I love being able to see how characters have grown, or how far they have come. So expect cameos a plenty, and a few familiar faces even to stick around. 

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/9BJj9Y)

The original soundtrack for "Branded". Under revision. Suggestions for songs are welcomed. 

* * *


	3. Fan Cast and Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for liking and reviewing this!

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/g02mRu)

MARKED SERIES FAN CAST

Lorynn York as Echo Harper 

Rebecca Herbst as Ashlinn Cousland 

Aaron Tyler-Johnson as Solas \--Just imagine him a little older and without hair. 

Scott Eastwood as Alistair Theirin 

Alexander Skarsgard as Cullen Rutherford 

Odelya Halevi as Josephine Montilyet 

Kelly Rielly as Leliana 

Noomi Rapace as Cassandra Pentaghast 

Brian Bloom as Varric Tethras 

Danai Gurira as Vivienne 

Aiden Turner as Mahanon 

Kat Graham as Catherine Treyvellan 

Michael Ealy as Marco Treyvellan 

Raz Degan as Dorian Pavus 

Joe Magliano as IronBull 

Elisha Cuthbert as Sera 

James Frain as Blackwall 

Rupert Grint as Cole 

Hilary Swank as Krem 

\---(Hilary Swan’s role as Brandon Teena in “Boys Don’t Cry” made me choose her for this role. I wanted a woman who played a male character to stay true to the look and story of Krem.) 

Salma Hayek as Isabella 

Roger Howarth as Anders 

Lucy Hale as Merrill 

Gwyneth Paltrow as Aveline 

Brandon Beemer as Sebastian Vael 

Julia Andrews as Wynne 

Gideon Emery as Fenris 

\--Gideon Emery has the cheekbones and facial features to pull of a good enough Fenris. I’m not a hundred percent sold on Gideon—who also voices Fenris in the games—as a life action Fenris, but he’s the best I’ve seen. If you have a recommendation for an actor that you think is better to be Fenris, let me know. I will edit my fan cast if I find actors or actress that I feel can pull of the character better. 

Daniel di Tomasso as Garrett Hawke 

Jamie Campbell Bower as Zevran 

Jamie Dornan as Fergus Cousland 

Margot Robbie as Queen Anora 

Michael Fassbender as Oghren 

Tom Selleck as Stroud 

Brandon Routh as Nathaniel Howe 

*Any character that I have not chosen a real life counterpart for, ask me about who I’d like for fan cast them as or offer your own suggestion. Thanks. 

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152592576@N08/618GW3)

A preview for the next chapter of ThroughtheAshesWeClimb. (TtAWC for short.) 

* * *

Soundtracks for Individuals

Sera’s Songs  
1.) “Uprising” by Muse  
2.) “You’re Gonna Go Far Kid” by The Offspring  
3.) “Believer” by Imagine Dragons

Vivienne Song’s  
1.) “The Dame Says” by Ivy Levan  
2.) “Power and Control” by Marina and the Diamonds  
3.) “A Little Wicked” by Vanessa Broussard

Those are the two I have done. I am working on the rest of the Inquisition, and I want to thank Brie88 for all the recommendations! It has really helped me! :D

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
